


On Second Thought

by kingbeezelbub



Category: DCU (Comics), Legion of Super Heroes - All Media Types, Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, bendis what the hell, fix-it for LoSH #9, jon/dami forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbeezelbub/pseuds/kingbeezelbub
Summary: Jon has second thoughts about his feelings, and Saturn Girl makes a decision.
Relationships: Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	On Second Thought

Jon felt his heart beating inside him as Irma, aka, Saturn Girl, was leaning towards his face for a kiss, eyes closed. His mind was racing with various thoughts, mostly of Damian.

Was this right? He barely knew Saturn Girl, hell, Jon barely knew everyone in the Legion. And what would Dami say? What would he do if he found out about this? Jon's eyes were locked at Imra, who was getting closer to his face. Without any hesitation, he moved back away from her.

Irma stopped, opening her eyes to see a flustered Jon before her. "Jon? What's the matter?"

"I-I, er, I-We can't..." Jon stuttered to get the words out. _Dammit, Kent, get it together! You're not a kid anymore!_ His brain screamed at him.

"Can't what?" Saturn Girl asked, confused. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"I just- I can't do this!" Jon sighed, throwing his hands up in the air. "This isn't right. I'm sorry."

Imra frowned and began to use her powers to peer into Jon's mind, wondering what the hell was going on with him. Her mind's eye dove inside and explored his domain...

_"Hey, Dami! Wanna go hang out at the arcade and play Cheese Vikings?" Jon grinned at his friend. "It'll be fun!"_

_"Jon, I don't have time for this..." Damian sighed. He felt a hand on his shoulder._

_"Can't you make time? For me?" The blue-eyed boy looked at his friend with a pout."Pleaseeee~?" He widened his eyes at the raven-haired boy. Damian let out an annoyed grunt and brushed Jon's hand off._

_"Fine! I'll go to the arcade and I will humiliate you, you idiot."_

_"Nuh-uh! If I win, you have to go on a date with me~" Jon smiled warmly at the current Robin, who was fidgeting at those words._

_"A-A date? Are you serious?" Damian couldn't fight the blush forming on his face. "And where would we go on this date?"_

_"To Mike's Pizza Parlor."_

_Damian groaned, rolling his eyes. "Very well, Kent. But if I win, you refrain from touching me for a week." Jon's face fell at that._

_"A week?! Dami, I can't last that long!"_

_A smug smirk was on his friend's face. "Take it or leave it."_

_"Fine." Jon pouted._

_"Now, let's go to that stupid arcade and see who wins." The two boys headed off, determined looks on their faces. Jon hoped he would win. The thought of not hugging Dami was torture. But, going on a date with him was nothing but bliss. Jon's grin just got bigger at that._

Irma brought herself back to reality, a look of understanding was on her face. "...You have someone else on your mind, huh." She stared at Jon, who had his head turned away from her.

"I-I'm sorry. I just can't be in a relationship with you. I-I don't want to hurt your feelings. I hope you understand." The half-kryptonian mumbled softly.

"Jon, it's okay. I'm not mad." Irma moved towards him and held his hands in her own. "I understand if you want to be with someone else. I guess I was being too forward and didn't take your feelings into account..." The blonde gave him a sad smile.

"Saturn Girl-" Jon was silenced by a finger to his lips.

"Shhh." She then moved her hand away. "When you get back to the past, give Robin a good kiss, won't you?"

Jon squeaked, face red as a tomato. "I-You-That's-!"

Saturn Girl laughed. "I know what you're thinking, Jon. You don't have to hide anything from me." Her face then became solemn. "And I'm sorry, for the behalf of the Legion, for putting your friend through that mess we made. It was wrong."

"You don't need to-" Jon was cut off again as Irma grabbed his hand. "Sat-Irma-"

"Let's go back, Superboy. I bet you want to visit him, don't you?" The blonde smiled at him.

"Y-yeah, of course..." Jon nodded slowly. Then the two of them headed back to the Legion HQ in flight.

"Dami!" Jon rushed into the manor as he saw Damian at the table. "I'm back!"

"Kent, what are you on about this time? I-" Damian was cut off as Jon kissed him on the lips. They stayed like that for a moment before Damian pulled away. "What the hell was that?!"

"You know what~" Jon smiled at him, looking at a flustered and confused Damian sputter in anger.

"Know what, you fool?! I can't read your mind!"

"Did you forget you owe me a date?" The blue-eyed boy gave him a smug smile. Damian looked even more embarrassed as he shot a glare at him.

"Now?!" Damian spat out. "This is breakfast, Kent! Can't you wait?!"

"It won't be breakfast anymore for another hour~"

Damian pushed his cereal bowl away and hopped out from his chair. "Fine. At least let me get dressed. I don't want to go in my pajamas, Jon." He then began to head upstairs, grumbling.

"I'll be waiting, Dami~" Jon called after him. A small part of him wondered if he would've been happy in a relationship with Imra, but she couldn't compare with Damian. Dami was prickly, but he had a sweet side to him too.

"You said the pizza parlor, did you not?" Damian called out as he walked downstairs. "I am getting a vegetarian pizza, and you can have whatever you wish."

"Can I have a slice?" Jon asked, beaming.

"Just shut up and take me to the damn parlor, Kent."

"Your wish is my command, master Damian."

"Jon!" Damian snapped.

Jon just laughed and picked up Damian bridal-style and then flew off with him, a smile on his face. This was going to be a fun date, and no one could say otherwise.


End file.
